Tools
by TheWriterWhoWentToNeverland
Summary: Merlin has an interesting conversation about fate with someone he knew way back when he was in Camelot.


****It was 2013. Merlin had lost count of how many years it had been since Arthur had been lost. More importantly, he had given up hope on Arthur ever returning. He sat alone on a park bench reading a book for an Arthurian history class he had recently enrolled in, just for the fun of it, and to see how much people's view of Arthur had changed. He had an A in the class (obviously), but it was beginning to get boring, especially since he couldn't even point out what was wrong with the stories being told.

"Odd, isn't it?"

A woman's voice jolted him from his thoughts. He looked over at her, and it actually took him a moment to place her.

"Hello Emrys." She smiled at him.

"Hello Kara." Merlin replied.

"I'm glad we can be civil. I admired you a lot." Kara said.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked. "More importantly, how are you here?"

Kara smiled, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. She looked like an ordinary, modern-day college girl, dressed in jeans and a green tank-top with brown boots, but Merlin still remembered who she was, and what she had done.

"Let's take a walk." Kara stood up, and waited for Merlin to follow.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kara spoke.

"They'll be coming back soon."

"Who?" Merlin asked, but he knew exactly who.

"Arthur. And Mordred. I'll be glad to see him again." Kara said.

"Kara, I've waited countless years for Arthur's return. I don't think he's coming, and I don't think Mordred is either." Merlin answered.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Kara replied, shaking her head.

"Why do you say that?" Merlin asked, sighing.

"I always knew that whenever I saw you again it would be a sign that they would be back soon." Kara replied.

"So, were you always alive?" Merlin asked, feeling a small surge of anger for no apparent reason.

"No." Kara shook her head. "I was brought back after the battle, and told I would have to wait to see Mordred again."

"Told by who?"

"You know Merlin, it's a funny thing." Kara said, ignoring Merlin's question.

"What?"

"People tell us that we're two of the most important pieces in a giant chess game called destiny, and yet we're always the ones who are screwed over." Kara gave a sad little laugh.

"Is that so?" Merlin asked.

"Well, yeah. We were hand-picked to ensure the fates of others. You ensured Arthur's death when you tricked Arthur into keeping the ban on magic because you thought it would kill Mordred. I ensured Mordred's death simply by existing. He fell in love with me, became consumed by a desire for vengeance, which of course led to his death. Funny how it works isn't it?"Kara looked at Merlin again and smiled.

"I guess that makes us practically the same doesn't it." Merlin sighed again.

"I know it's a bitter thought, being like me. Because I killed people? I told you Merlin. We were pawns. I couldn't control fate any more than you could. I did as I was told, because they said I could save Mordred's life, but in the end I destroyed it. And like it or not, you destroyed Arthur's." Kara said.

"Let's make a promise then." Merlin stopped walking.

"What sort of promise?"

"I promise to reject my destiny if you reject yours. Arthur respected me more than most people thought, and Mordred really love you a lot. I can convince Arthur that there isn't a need to kill Mordred again if you convince Mordred not to try to kill Arthur. Deal?" Merlin said.

"Deal. Just think of it. We could start living. Go to college, start a career. I could marry Mordred and we could have a life." Kara smiled, but this time it was a real, genuinely happy smile.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded.

"And who knows. Maybe Morgana will come back too. Wouldn't you want a second chance with her?" Kara said.

"I would. And I certainly wouldn't screw it up because of destiny this time." Merlin laughed.

"Then it's settled. From now on, our lives, are our lives. They won't be controlled by anyone else." Kara grinned.

"Good. That sounds good." Merlin smiled, and for the first time in years, it was real.

"Then I'll see you when they come back." Kara nodded and turned around. Merlin started walking in the other direction when Kara called his name again. He turned back.

"I really am sorry about those people. I didn't want to." Kara said.

"I know. Destiny and all that junk." Merlin grinned and walked away. He heard Kara laugh and then she was gone, and everything was back to the way it had been, except that Merlin finally had something to look forward too.


End file.
